


Her Lives

by Strange_Girl101



Series: Not What She Seems [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Harry Potter is Percy Jackson, Harry is someone else, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, and vise-versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Girl101/pseuds/Strange_Girl101
Summary: These are the lives she has been through





	Her Lives

        Witch (Wizard)      --- Demigod

  1. Circe- First life- both demi and witch
  2. Marinna (Merlin) -- Daedela (Daedalus)
  3. Salazaria (Salazar) -- Theresa (Theseus)
  4. Cleopatra -- Shade (Toothless)
  5. Azura --Elizabeth
  6. Eileen -- Sapphire
  7. **Current Life**  



       Renasci Riddle  AKA  Persephone Jackson

        (Harry Potter)                  (Percie)

    **Creature Inheritance** **:**

  Primary: Submissive Forest Lady 

  Secondary (Gifted by Mother Nature and Lady Magick): Wings, Daer Form, the ability to take the form of any woodland creature

  **Mate's Name This Life**

  Draco Malfoy- Dominate Veela-Dragon Hybrid

  **Curse Details**

Can't show true self to mate

Lives as a Demi and a witch at the same time but seperately

Has to hide from mate in some way

   **Lifts:** 16th Birthday this life


End file.
